YuGiOh: A new Begininng
by The Doctor Of Fanfiction
Summary: When Mokuba inherits a new mellenium item, and the shadow games begin again it's time for Mokuba to save the world as not Mokuba Kaiba but Yami Mokuba.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey everyone, I'm here posting my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic, and it's a helluva one at that. I figured that I would treat this fic like my own animated show, and give it an intro, so, that's why at the beginning of each chapter you will see (Intro) and song lyrics. Well, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh; it is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. Besides if I did the damned Japanese character structure decks would be in English.**

_**(Intro)**_

**Just walk a bit further along the road like this, shoulder to shoulder**

**Counting the dreams that are becoming further away**

**Seeing the gradually lessening friends**

**At this moment, I am lost in the familiar streets**

**and created the other side of myself in the darkness**

**Fly At Higher Game**

**A yell of thirst, as if piecing the heart already filled with depression.**

**I want to invite you to see this world with me.**

**Inside my heart are answers which no one else have.**

**Find the crucial key.**

**FLY AT HIGHER GAME**

**Together we cross countless sadness.**

**Never stopping, we seek the both of us on that day, until we become**

**apolegetic**

**If the times were reset maybe we might still meet somewhere.**

**Until that day comes, never give up.**

**Just Take My Heart**

**The gradually coldening thoughts, no matter how I am unable to deny them**

**But a change to fall in love isn't a bad idea**

**Not worrying, not panicking**

**Praying faithfully**

**As if flowers will bloom inside the heart**

**JUST TAKE MY HEART**

**A yell of thirst, as if piecing the depression-filled heart**

**I want to invite you to see this world with me.**

**Inside dreams are answers which no one else have.**

**You can trust me**

**JUST TAKE MY HEART**

**_Episode One: The other Mokuba_**

Mokuba Kaiba was just your average fourteen year old genius millionaire, that is until one day he receives a mysterious package…

"Hmmm… I wonder what it is; guess I had better open it." Mokuba says interested, usually no one ever sends him a package, usually the mail is always for his older brother Seto, the C.E.O. of their family company Kaibacorp.

He slowly opens it and there's a decorative box and a letter inside, the letter reads,

Dear Mokuba, It has been prophesized that you should receive this for the shadow games have begun again - Ishizu Ishtar

Mokuba stared at the box for a few moments then finally began to open it; on the inside was a gold bracelet, with markings similar to Yugi's old millennium puzzle.

He eyed it questioningly then thinking that no harm could come of trying it on, said, "What the hell? Why not?" And proceeded to slide it onto his wrist, then all of a sudden a massive thunderstorm seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

The bracelet began to emit an immensely powerful, radiant gold light, and Mokuba exclaimed, "What's happening?!" As he began to merge with an all-powerful entity thought long since locked away.

Meanwhile across town, Tea Gardner had just gotten out of classes for the day and started thinking to herself, Man do I miss the adventures that me, Joey, Tristan and especially Yugi used to have to bad Yugi had to travel to Egypt for the school year.

Then she had finally noticed that it was raining hard. "Oh great! I don't have an umbrella!" She says sounding obviously upset.

"Here Gardner, use mine." This remark came from Seto Kaiba.

"Thanks, Oh by the way, how's Mokuba been lately?" She asks, trying as best as possible to not let on about her massive crush on the younger Kaiba.

"Oh, he's been fine." He replies. For some reason, since the Pharaoh had departed to the afterlife Seto had become somewhat a nicer person to deal with.

"If you want to come and see him you can." He says to her.

Meanwhile Mokuba had just awoken out of the trance he was in and found a deck of Duel Monsters cards in front of him.

"Wow… What happened?" He asked himself, and then glanced downwards and looked at his right wrist and exclaimed, "Holy shit! It wasn't a dream!"

Just then he heard a scream, well two screams, he ran over and looked out his window and saw Seto and Tea being dragged into the back of a van, then a brick with a letter attached was thrown through his window, he opens it and it reads,

Dear Mr. Kaiba, if you ever want to see your brother or the girl alive again, bring the following down to the Domino city peir by Five P.M. on the dot, no cops. Bring one duel disc, a deck of cards and the Millennium Gauntlet.

P.S. Prepare for the duel of a lifetime.

Mokuba was totally enraged by this, but he wasn't the best duelist around, he wasn't Yugi or his brother or Pegasus, hell he wasn't even a fraction as good as Joey… but Tea's life as well as his brother's depended on the outcome of this duel.

All of a sudden he began to feel different, as if someone had taken his place. He proceeded to grab his newly built deck of cards and his spare duel disc; he then ordered one of the butlers to drive him to the peir.

He arrived just at five o' clock and had found Seto and Tea tied to the chains of a docked ship. He the glanced over and about fifteen feet in front of him stood a duelist, he was about six feet tall, dressed from head to toe in leather, but all that stood out was a Ying-Yang pendant that was hanging from his neck.

"Mr. Kaiba, I see that you brought everything that I asked for, ready to duel?" The unknown teenager asked confidently.

"Release them at once! They are of no concern to you!" Mokuba declares.

With all of this commotion Tea had awoken to hear the unknown man say, "So, I see that you've managed to link up with the spirit of your millennium gauntlet."

"How is it that you know about the millennium items?" Mokuba asks him.

"Well, I've been studying the millennium items for two years now, I had heard that they posses magical powers and I had also heard that Yugi Moto had one, so I figured that if I possessed one as well I would become the new king of games!" the unknown man exclaims.

"Fine let's do this!" Mokuba declares.

"Alright, let's see if you're any good of a duelist, Heh, Heh." The other teen chortles.

Their life points were set at 4000 points, and both duelists drew their first five cards.

"Alright, I'll start this off by summoning Archfiend Soldier in attack mode, oh, just to let you know, the name is Mephisto and I will be your executioner." He says to Mokuba.

Tea looks at Mokuba and says, "Don't! Save yourself!"

He then looks straight at her and she notices a familiar look in his eyes…The Pharaoh!

He proceeds to say to her in a husky voice, "Don't worry, I'll rescue the both of you."

"I'll summon Exiled Force in defense mode and tribute it to destroy your Archfiend Soldier, then I'll place four cards face down and end my turn." He says smirking at Mephisto.

"What are you smiling about? You're defenseless! So I'll end this quite painfully, I'll begin my turn by activating the spell cards Pandemonium and Cost Down and then I'll summon Skull Archfiend of Lightning in attack mode and now I'll attack you directly with, Demonic lightning! "

Mokuba smiles and says, "You should remember the old saying, things aren't always as they seem." "I'll activate the trap card magic cylinder; it stops your attack dead in its tracks and sends it back at you directly."

"NO!!"

Mephisto's life points dropped from 4000 to 1500

"I'm afraid so, Mephisto, now watch carefully, I'm going to end this in one turn, I'll summon Winged Kuriboh in attack mode, and I'll place one card face down, there, I'll end my turn." Mokuba says to him.

"Then as I said before, its time to end this! Skull Archfiend of Lightning attack his winged kuriboh with, Demonic lightning!!

"Not so fast, I activate the quick play spell card, Transcendent Wings, this is how it works, I send two cards from my hand to the graveyard and tribute my Winged Kuriboh to summon the all-powerful Winged Kuriboh Level Ten; and seeing as you launched an attack my monster's effect activates…I tribute my great beast to destroy your Skull Archfiend of Lightning and inflict direct damage to your life points equal to his attack. Game Over."

Mokuba then hears two men say, "The boss can't be happy about that."

He turns around and mephisto has disappeared, he then walks over to Tea and his brother, and Seto stares at him in shock, and then finally says, "Damn, I didn't know you had it in you."

He then looks Tea in the eyes causing her to blush and says, "I told you I'd rescue you."

He then turns back to normal, and Seto turns to his younger brother and asks, "Who do you think those guys were?"

"I don't know Seto, but I don't think that we've seen the last of them." Mokuba replies.

A/N: The main couple will be Tea and Mokuba, by the way. Don't like it; feel free not to read anymore, but don't say that I didn't warn you. I feel that there should be a lot more Tea/Mokuba fanfics out there. Secondly, the spirit in Mokuba's millennium item is a pharaoh, he goes by the name of a real pharaoh at that, and I challenge you all to guess which one. Anyways please review. Thanks - Gabriel769


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I should let everyone know now that there will be a lemon scene in chapter six, but to see it you will have to read chapter six on my mediaminer account. But to let everyone know, I've only posted four chapters so far on that site. Anyway, enjoy the fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Episode Two: Some Secrets are Revealed.

The first thing Tea did when she got home, despite the fact it was ten at night and she had to be up early tomorrow to spend the day with Mokuba was call Yugi, but she had completely forgot about the time difference between there and Egypt.

"Uh..Hel..hello, Yugi Moto speaking." Yugi says groggily.

"Hey Yugi, its Tea." Tea says to her childhood friend.

"Hey tea, you do realize that it's three in the morning here, right?" Yugi asks good-naturedly.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." She says to him.

"It's alright, its obviously important, what's up?" Yugi asks.

"Yugi, you're not going to believe this, but there's a new Millennium item, some sort of bracelet and Mokuba's got it." Tea says to him. 

"Are you sure?" Yugi asks seriously. 

"I'm positive, and for some reason I think that there's an ancient spirit trapped in this item, he kind of reminds me of the pharaoh." Tea tells him.

"Alright Tea, I want you to explain everything that happened." Yugi tells her.

So she proceeded to explain the whole ordeal to her friend, who at the end says to her, "Well this is good and bad news, the good part is that the spirit is obviously a good guy, now for the bad part, it looks like the shadow games have started up again. Listen, you should take Mokuba to my grandpa's shop, he might be able to explain something about Mokuba's Millennium item."

"Alright Yugi, thank you."

"Oh, and Tea."

"Yeah Yugi?"

"You still have a crush on him, don't you?" He asks her.

Blushing hotly on the end of the other end of the phone, she whispers, "Yes, I do."

"Alright, just checking, good night Tea."

"Good night Yugi." With that they both hung up the phone.

The next morning Tea got up bright and early and headed to the Kaiba brothers mansion. When she got there she was greeted by Mokuba running up and hugging her and saying, "Hello."

She began to blush while he was hugging her and wished that it would never end, but we don't always get what we wish for, their happy moment was interrupted by Seto coughing and saying, "Hello Gardner, I assume you're going to spend the day with my little brother, correct?"

"Y..Yes, that's correct, if that's okay with you Mokuba." She replies.

"I'd love that, Tea." He says to her.

She couldn't believe how innocent he sounds, and yet she also couldn't believe that she was going to have him all to herself..for today at least.

She took them out for ice cream, but Mokuba insisted that he pay, then he looked at her and said words that sent joy throughout her, "Let's consider this our private date."

Then finally they had arrived at Yugi's grandpa's game store. They were both greeted by the older man as he said to Tea, "Yugi called and told me every thing, did you bring the Millennium item?"

Mokuba looks at him and says, "Yes, I did, here it is." He then proceeds to hand it to him.

Solomon Moto looks it over, and carefully says, "This is definitely a Millennium item, how did you acquire such a trinket?"

"Well, it all started yesterday, when I received a package from Ishizu Ishtar, she said in a letter that it was destined for me, so I placed it on my wrist thinking, why not? What harm could it do? Then it began to glow a strange golden light, then a massive storm appeared out of no where and I blacked out and the next thing I knew I had awoken with a deck of Duel Monster's cards in front of me and I could hardly remember what happened. Then seto and tea were captured..."

He gets interrupted by Solomon saying, "Tea has informed me of the rest, she said that you also took on a separate personality when you dueled that young man, do you believe this also?"

"Yes..I do, I don't know how, but I do, it feels like there's two parts of me now."

"And the cards, do you have them on you?"

"Yes, I do." Mokuba replies.

Solomon looks on in shock at Mokuba's deck.

"My word, nothing but rares..oh, what's this, Armed Dragon Level Ten, I've never seen this card before."

"Now to explain about your Millennium item, I received a letter from the Ishtar's as well, saying that seven other Millennium items, besides yours have been found, but unfortunately they've been stolen. So I would be on your toes young man, because danger now awaits you around every corner."

Later that day, as Tea and Mokuba were sitting in the park, Mokuba looks at Tea and says, "Tea, do you mind if I become someone else?"

"Of course not, why?" She replies.

"Because, I like you and I don't want to make you mad by turning into someone you don't like." He says to her with tears In his eyes.

"Mokuba, I have a confession to make." She says to him.

"Yeah Tea, what's that?"

"I have a massive crush on you, I have since you helped save my life from Marik a couple of years ago." She now begins to shed tears.

Mokuba then does something he'll never regret; he leans over and gently presses his lips against her, allowing them to share their first kiss. When they had broke away, Mokuba looks deep into her eyes and says the words she's longed to hear him say, "Tea Gardner, will you be my girlfriend?"

She started to cry again, but this time they were tears of joy as she said, "Mokuba Kaiba, I'll gladly be your girlfriend."

He kissed her on the lips again, but this time she slowly opened her mouth, allowing him to slide his tongue into her mouth making her moan softly. She let her tongue dance furiously with his, until they heard a familiar New-York accented teen say, "Get a room you two!"

Tea breaks the kiss and says, "Dang it, Joey! Why'd you have to go and ruin the moment?!"

"Hey, I was only joking, besides me and Tristan have had a two-year bet as to when you's two was gonna hook up, and guess what? I won!"

Tristan then walks over and says, "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, rub it in, why don't cha."

"Don't worry, Yug' told me everything." Joey says to the both of them. 

"Anyway, me and Tristan are gonna go get a couple cheeseburger's, wanna come with?"

"Sure thing, that okay with you moki?"

"Why not?" Is all he can say as he heard tea call him by his new pet-name, well seto used to call him by that name, but this time it sounded much better.

A/N: Hey Everyone, what's going on? I'm sure you're all wondering why Yugi is in Egypt, well its going to be discussed in later chapters, but what the hell, why not a little info? He's gone there to study, that's it, that's all I can tell you. Also, on one final note; my penname on mediaminer is Gabriel769 as well.


End file.
